


love breaking a curse

by mayoho



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Platonic Love, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Geralt is cursed. Jaskier, unexpectedly, fixes it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	love breaking a curse

“True love’s kiss she said, hmmm?” Jaskier knelt next to Geralt who was sitting where he had fallen after tripping in an extraordinarily eerie lack of dexterity. “That’s what will stop you from very, very slowly turning into stone? I’d like to emphasize how slowly. It’s been two days since the hedge witch and you only just now can’t bend your toes. It’s still insulting you thought you could hide this from me. That you thought you should. That you thought I couldn’t help.”

“Hrmm.” Geralt frowned at Jaskier as the other man shuffled closer. He hadn’t wanted the man’s pity. Hadn’t wanted to discuss Yennefer and how desperately he did not want to know if she could or could not break this specific sort of curse.

“True love’s kiss,” Jaskier repeated, softly like a private, personal pep talk. “We can work with this.”

He leaned awkwardly into Geralt’s space, a hand braced on one shoulder for balance and the other reaching up to catch the base of Geralt’s skull in a firm grip. Jaskier looked at Geralt intently for a long moment, tipping Geralt’s head experimentally. He wanted to pull away, but he also did not want Jaskier to fall over, which would be the inevitable result of movement with Geralt’s present lack of agility.

Jaskier darted in, pressing their lips together all at once. Geralt stayed perfectly still, absorbing the feeling of Jaskier’s chapped lips, the blurred lines of his too close to focus on eyelashes where they fluttered against his cheeks. Something unspooled in Geralt’s chest and Jaskier hummed softly and shifted to press their foreheads together. Geralt couldn’t recall a time a human had touched him this way.

“Ok?” Jaskier asked, voice uncharacteristically soft and breathless.

Geralt wiggles his toes. “Yes.”

Jaskier sat back, a self-satisfied smile creeping over his face. He was going to be insufferable in the retelling of this tale, wasn’t he.

Geralt’s frown deepened. “I don’t. You don’t. I would know. Wouldn’t I?”

“Geralt, don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Jaskier’s smile softened. “I am an artist, an expert in love of all kinds. Wouldn’t you think, a love stripped of romance and sex, and whatever else, would only be more true?”

He stood, offering Geralt a hand, which he took and yanked, causing the bard to stumble a few steps, before standing on his own.

Jaskier squawked indignantly and Geralt clasped his shoulder briefly, not allowing himself to smile fondly until he had half turned away towards Roach.

**Author's Note:**

> I am really proud of Jaskier's rambling. The cadence feels really right.


End file.
